


The Elephant in the Room

by Momus



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus





	The Elephant in the Room

Yamaguchi shut the door behind him and together, he and Tsukkishima left.  He worriedly eyed Tsukkishima from the edge of his vision, trying not to make his concern obvious, but Tsukkishima always caught on to everything.

“ _What?”_

_“Are you okay?”  
_

_“…I’m fine.”  
_

_“You don’t look fine…”  
_

Tsukki remained silent and Yamaguchi took a moment to look him over.  His entire face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, though he did a poor job of hiding it.  Yamaguchi could smell the lust radiating off him and even though Tsukkishima had no desire for Hinata, that didn’t stop his instincts from taking over when an Omega went into heat.  

 _Stupid Hinata,_ he thought,  _Look what you’ve done to Tsukki.  I need to help him._

_“Tsukki, if…if you want, I can help you.”_

He didn’t need to say more, Tsukki knew exactly what he meant.  Normally, he wasn’t all that interested in sex, but…when push came to shove, he’d rather have sex then deal with this uncomfortable, stuffy feeling all day. 

With a nod, he goes with Yamaguchi to his house.  It’s Saturday and his parents are home, but they keep to themselves and Tsukkishima is grateful they’re both Betas, so they aren’t able to sense his pheromones.  They head upstairs in silence and Yama does his best to keep his nerves under control.  In his room, he puts on a random movie and keeps it low, just in case they have to break apart quickly due to intruding parents.

They sit on the bed and Yama exhales a shaky breath.  He and Tsukki have been friends for years and when Yamaguchi presented as an Omega in late Juniour High, he had intended to keep it a secret, but was eventually discovered when Tsukki brought his homework over and found him on the floor.  His mother had run out to get the prescription for his medication since he had run empty and forgot, so he was left to deal with his heat until she had returned.  That day, Tsukki helped Yamaguchi, so now it was his time to return the favour.

They start with a slow kiss, hesitant and tender, with lips just grazing each other; Tsukki looks composed, but Yamaugchi can sense his nervousness each time his shaking fingers ghost over his skin.  They keep their clothing on and hands dive down the front of their sports pants and together they sigh and release muffled moans into shoulders and necks to keep them from getting caught.  Tsukki is getting more aggressive now and he nips at Yamaguchi’s shoulder to relieve some of the tension building inside him while pushing at him and growling low with each spike of pleasure.  Yamaguchi hands him the bottle of lubrication and pulls his pants over the curve of his rear, and that’s when things come to a halt.

“ _You want me to do it?”_

_“Well…yes?  Is that not okay?”  
_

_“I don’t want to put my fingers up there,”_ he says curtly.  Yamaguchi takes some offense, but he knows Tsukki is just being practical.  With a sigh, he takes the bottle, choosing to give in rather than argue further and ruin the mood.

“ _I’ll do it.  Don’t look.  I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”_

Tsukki nods with affirmation and leans back against the wall of the bed with his eyes closed.  He hears Yamaguchi shift on the bed, hears the pop of the bottle and imagines the thick liquid squeezing out onto his hands.  It lands somewhere on the bed with a soft thud, then all goes quiet.  Tsukki waits and listens, his heart pounding in his chest and his groin aching with anticipation, when finally he hears–

“ _Haah…ahn~”_

Yamaguchi makes the softest moans, each one flowing into Tsukki’s ears like music and the pulsing in his groin grows more fervent and strong.  His curiosity demands he looks and his eyes crack open just the slightest to see Yamaguchi with his legs bent and hand reaching down between the waistband of his pants that’s stretched across his thighs, and two fingers slowly delving deep inside him before gently pulling out.  The sight is unlike any other and Tsukki struggles with keeping his breathing under control as a sudden urge to take his best friend and pin him to the bed overwhelms him.

“ _Tsukki!  I said don’t look!”_

Yamaguchi closes his legs and his face turns bright red, something Tsukki has always found rather adorable.  The blush spreads down his neck and even colours his collarbones.  Without a word, he crawls over in an uncharacteristically animal way, his eyes honing in on his friend’s panicked face until finally closing the distance and melding their lips together.  Yamaguchi whimpers into it as Tsukki takes his hand away from his rear and guides him down onto the bed, nestling his hips between his thighs while Yama lifts them and rests them on his hips.  They struggle with the condom and lubrication, but eventually he’s prepped, and with one hand on the bed, Tsukki presses his cock against Yamaguchi, his childhood friend, an Omega, and steadily pushes inside.

“ _Ah–ah! Tsukki!”_

 _“Sh!”_ he scolds, diving down and offering his shoulder as something for Yamaguchi to muffle himself with while his arms wrap tightly around him.  It limits his movements, but even so the gentle, smooth slide is enough to make his vision spotted and his head light.  He hears his name chanted over and over next to his ear, egging him on further and soon a light, floral scent fills his nostrils and sends his heart racing.

“ _Ts-Tsukki,”_ he whines, “ _I’m already close.  I can’t…ahn!”_

 _Me too,_ he wants to say, but holds back and focuses his efforts on moving his hips and stroking his friend.  Yama pushes on him with his legs wrapped around his waist, desperately seeking more movement, more fucking, more of his best friend plunging into him and getting as close as he possibly can with his hands gripping onto his gym shirt and pulling him in close until finally he cums; he gasps and cries out into Tsukki’s shoulder, feels his whole body spasm as he ejaculates between them, feels the warming sensation of Tsukki’s fluids pouring into him as he grunts his name under his breath, then together they float on their high in the midst of that thick, floral scent.  They stick together, literally and figuratively, but eventually the heat of their bodies gets to be too much and they pull away, each taking on the task of cleaning up and hiding any evidence of their union.

“ _Did it help?”_ Yamaguchi asks once they’re settled on the floor of his room and watching what’s left of the movie.  Tsukkishima nods.

“ _I’m glad,”_ he says, and like that they’re back to normal, each one ignoring the scent as it slowly fades away into nothing.


End file.
